Quelling School Problems
by senshi moon
Summary: Quelling: to overcome, supress, or crush completely. Kaito must quell his problem with rejecting the confessions that he receives. Unfortunately, Rio is the one who witnesses his hidden struggle... High School AU.
1. Droite

**Diamondshipping! Yay! I didn't know what to write about, but I tried my best in coming up with an idea! I hope you guys enjoy it! Well, whoever is reading...If there is anyone left...If there is, this is high school AU. Kaito is 16, Rio is 12, and Droite is 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Ahhh...I love the smell of trees...The quietness of the forests...Magnificent..." Rio sighed to herself in happiness as she was perched comfortably up on a tree outside of the school building. Suddenly, she saw a bird and quickly sketched it for her collection. She also took notes on the interesting features of the birds...

"Hmm...This image is not my best, but I hope it to be good enough for my collection..." She then begins analyzing the form of the bird she sketched. "This bird...I love it...Look at all these interesting features-" Rio interrupted herself when she saw two people coming towards the tree that she was perched on. "Oh, great," Rio muttered under her breath.

The two people were a girl and a boy (Figures). Most likely for the girl to confess her feelings to the guy who she doesn't even know. As she saw them coming closer, she could make out one of the two people. The guy. Tenjo Kaito. The current teenage "heartthrob" in the school right now and currently a junior. The girl, however, who was confessing looked like a senior. Unfortunately for Rio, they stopped directly under her.

_'Hmm...Will The Tenjo Kaito say yes to her feelings, or will he reject her...? Besides that, I should leave to not invade their-Wait! They are the ones invading on me! I am comfortable here...'_ Before Rio could say anything or do anything, the famous junior began speaking.

"What do you want Droite?" So the girl's name was Droite...Why couldn't she have a name like that?!

Droite blushed and looked down. "Well...I...Ever since you've saved me from that lab accident, I have been thinking about you..."

Rio rolled her eyes at the girl's word choices. Really? A cliche confession? Just because he saved her? Next thing you know, she is going to say that she has been watching him from afar-

"...And I've been watching you from afar..." Rio facepalmed. Okay.

Before Droite could speak again, Kaito beat her to it. "Let me guess. You are here to say that you are completely in love with me just because of that-"

"It's not just because of that!" Droite angrily interrupted. Kaito stopped and waited. Droite looked down at the grass. "I...all the times I've seen you...I've noticed that you don't smile at all...And I've noticed your personality..."

Kaito just stared at her. "Where are you going with this?" he bluntly asked, wishing she could just get straight to the point.

Droite closed her eyes. Then she opened them with full determination and looked straight at Kaito. "Will you go out with me?!"

Kaito blinked a few times, an impassive look on his face. "No. I don't have time to mingle with those things."

Droite smiled sadly and faced down. "I figured...The Tenjo Kaito would never go out with someone...Much less me..."

Kaito sighed and looked to the side. "Look. I have other things to worry about. Being in a relationship is not included."

Droite nodded. "I know...Well, see you..." That was the last thing she said as she turned around and left into the school building.

Kaito watched her leave. When she was gone, he went by the tree Rio was perched on and leaned on its trunk. "Well that went well."

"You said it." Kaito froze when he heard a voice. He looked up and saw a blue-haired girl laying on the tree trunk comfortably. By her appearance, she looked much younger than a freshman, but she had to at least be one to even get into high school.

"Who are you?!" Kaito demanded, angry that he was spied on.

Rio smirked down at him. "It's not very polite to demand for people's names, Mr. Tenjo. You could say 'May I ask for your name?' or 'May you please tell me who you are' instead of what you asked me. So impolite," Rio stated smugly and muttered the last part. She then began to go back to her bird sketching.

Kaito glared even harded at her. First, this girl spies on him. Second, she is "teaching" him a lesson in manners? Third, she goes back to what she was doing?! Oh she was SO going to get it! But first, he needed to get her down from the tree... "Listen. I don't like it when people spy on me. Especially little 5-year-old girls."

Rio twitched. _'What should I do? It's obvious he is trying to bait me...But I just can't let that insult go unnoticed!'_ "For your information, I am twelve years old! But at least I don't act like I'm ten years old like _someone_ around here..."

Kaito smirked. "As a matter of fact, I am sixteen years old. In case you don't know how to do math, that is a four year difference."

Rio glared harder at him. "You know what?! You are so irritating! The most irrating person I've ever met! They must have got your age mixed up or something because you are right down wrong in the head!"

Kaito twitched at the insult. This girl has guts...Well, she_is_ a twelve year old-Wait! "If you are a twelve-year-old, then how did you get into this high school?"

Rio rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I obviously skipped some grades."

Kaito mumbled, "Sure doesn't look like it..."

Rio glared. "Hmmph!" She got her sketch book and jumped from the tree branch to the ground. Ironically, she landed as swift as a cat. "You are so annoying! I need to leave from your presence!" Before Rio could even step two steps, Kaito grabbed her arm.

"You will not be going anywhere little girl until you tell me why you were spying on me," Kaito threatened.

Rio gulped. _'Scary...But I won't let him intimidate me!'_ "Technically, I wasn't spying on you. You and Droite-san were invading my territory!" Rio glared at Kaito.

Kaito chuckled. What a stange girl. "Territory? Little girl. This is a high school. There is no such thing as a territory owned by someone. The government already has a monopoly on it. In case you don't know, a monopoly is-"

"I know what a monopoly is!" Rio exclaimed in frustration.

Kaito smirked. "And I am not talking about the game-"

"I know you are not talking about the game! Look! If you are still mad about me 'spying' on you, it's your own fault!" Rio yelled.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "My fault?" Seriously, this girl is asking for trouble!

Rio nodded triumphantly. "Yeah! It's your fault for not checking your surroundings before you let Droite-san confess to you! Who knows, there could have been the school paparazzi hiding in the bushes, ready to create scandals that involve you."

Kaito blinked once. Then twice...He hated to admit it, but the little girl was right. He needed to be more careful around school... "...Whatever. The people here naturally respect me and-"

"You can't expect people to naturally respect you. You have to earn their respect one way or another. You must have done something to have their respect. Period."

Kaito became silent. This girl... When Rio heard his silence, she turned around to him. As she expected, he was thinking deeply about what she said. Rio smiled. At least he listens to people.

Rio took this chance to pull her arm out of his grasp and stepped about 5 steps away from him. "Bye, bye!" she called as she waved her arm. "Please don't ever come to my tree again when someone wants to confess to you!" With those words, Rio ran to the school building.

Kaito, still pondering, did not notice or took in her words until quite later. "...I have to earn respect huh...She's too wise for her age...I don't even know your name..."

Kaito straightened out and began walking towards the school building. He decided to forget about her since it would be highly unlikely he was ever going to meet her again...

Oh how wrong he was about that.

* * *

**Well...Well...Hisashiburi ne? *sighs* It's been so long since I've been here. I've missed this sanctuary. Too bad I can't stay too long... You know, to tell you the truth, I love how everyone's writing diamond stories, but I kind of miss being the only one... You know what I'm saying? But keep those stories writing, er typing! Should I continue with this? I'm planning, yet I'm not. What do you guys think? Oh yeah, pardon the OCness. Since they are younger in this story, I would see them as more...feisty, you know... Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


	2. Kotori

**Part two of this diamondshipping fanfic! Woohoo! I'm really running low on ideas...Possibly from the fact that nothing very interesting has been going on in my life...I hope something comes soon, so I could get in the mojo and all that. Get what I'm saying? Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Ahhh! The sun is shining so brightly!" Rio exclaimed as she walked to her favorite tree, her territory. She stopped in her midwalk and took in the breeze. "What a nice breeze!" Then, she began walking again.

All was well until...When she got to her tree, she saw him there again...with a different girl! Rio groaned. _'Really! When will he leave this place alone?!'_ Instead of showing herself to them, she decided to hide behind the bushes and ignore them until they decided to leave. So she prepared a comfortable spot behind the bushes and sat down. And as she did, she could make out their conversation.

"So are you sure that rice balls are his favorite food?" the girl asked him.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, Kotori. Every time he comes over, he lusts after them." Rio widened her eyes when she heard the girl's name. Kotori! The girl who has an infamous crush on that Yuma guy. _Everyone_ in the school knows about her crush. Well, everyone except Yuma himself...Yes. He's just that dense.

Kotori smiled. "Good! I'm glad then! I brought him a bento filled with rice balls!"

Kaito nodded and smiled at her. "He will love it. I'm sure of it."

Kotori beamed at him. "I couldn't have done it without your help Kaito! Thank you very much!" She bowed at the last part. When she straightened up, she looked at Kaito in curiousity. "But, Kaito. You knew we were just going to discuss this, so why did you bring me over here?" Rio's ears perked up at this. Yeah. If it was Yuma they were just going to discuss, why do it at her favorite tree?

Kaito sighed. "Well, Kotori. It would seem very suspicious if you and I are seen together. People might think you are going out with me."

Kotori nodded in understandment. "I see. But why at this particular tree?"

Now Kaito was just plained confused. But of course, he didn't show it. "What do you mean 'this particular tree'?" Rio twitched. This guy...

Kotori furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean, don't you know that Kamishiro Rio-san always comes to this tree and climbs to the branches to sketch? She hates it when people come here. Once, these group of boys came here and started making a lot of noise, effectively disrupting her. I heard she got so irritated that she poured water on them. That didn't scare them off, so she got down and began beating them up. Now that did scare the boys. Ever since everyone heard the story, everyone's been too afraid to come over to the tree. Well, except the juniors and seniors of course, as I can see."

Kaito pondered Kotori's story on this Kamishiro Rio. _'So her name is Rio, huh...Kamishiro? Why does that surname sound familiar-'_ Kotori snapped him out of his trance by speaking once again.

"Well, I should be leaving now. Thank you for your help Kaito!" With those words, Kotori ran off to find Yuma.

Meanwhile, Kaito stood there contemplating. Should he leave, or should he wait for that Kamishiro Rio girl? Meanwhile, Rio was getting impatient by the minute. When will that stupid junior leave?! Finally, after a long while (2 minutes), Kaito finally walked away from the tree.

Since Rio's impatience reached its peak, she immediately rushed towards her tree without thinking of looking around. Imagine her surprise when Kaito appeared before her, arms folded, smirking.

"Did you really think that I didn't know you were behind the bushes?"

Rio twitched and glared at the tall junior before her. "At least I didn't barge in and kick you guys out!" Rio retaliated.

Kaito smirked even wider. "Oh really? Do you think that I would listen to you?"

Rio smiled mockingly. "Of course not. Kotori-san would have, though. And if she felt very uncomfortable with me being here, she would just convince you to just go somewhere else. As a gentleman, you would have obliged with her request. Pray tell that I'm wrong?"

Kaito frowned and glared. His expression made Rio smirk. "As I thought. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some birds to sketch!" As Rio was about to step to the side to walk away, Kaito grabbed her left wrist.

Rio got angry and tried to yank out her wrist from his hold. "Let go! Let me go I tell you!" Rio tried harder to break free. "UGH!" Rio grunted as she tried to look up to glare at him directly. "What do you have against me-?!" Before Rio could finish her demanding question, Kaito pulled her over to the trunk of the tree and pressed her against it. Rio held her scream of pain in her breath.

"You do this to me, and yet you still have the audacity to ask?!" Kaito angrily asked and yelled.

Despite her position, Rio glared at him with a lot of hate. "Look! You can't expect everyone to know how to feel! I don't know what I did to you! That's why I'm asking you!"

Kaito gripped her wrist tighter. Rio kept her gaze on him. "You...Did not respect me."

Rio completely lost her facade. "What?"

Kaito sighed. "As soon as people hear my name, they immediately apologize for not listening to me. You did none of that! Instead, you felt superior than me!"

Rio blinked rapidly at him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. That...was it?! Man, this guy sure had a lot of "respect me" problems.

Rio sighed and looked at Kaito seriously. "Look, Tenjo Kaito." Kaito looked straight at her eyes, waiting for her to say those words he knew she was going to say.

"You really need some therapy," Rio bluntly declared.

Kaito widened his eyes in shock. No, more than that. Shock was an understatement. "...What...?"

Rio sighed exasperately. "You heard me! You need therapy and a lot from it from what I see."

Before Kaito could do anything, or before Rio could do anything, they both heard a familiar voice.

"Rio! Where are you?! I brought you your favorite lunch!" the voice exclaimed.

Kaito pondered over the voice. "That voice...It sounds like-" Before Kaito could finish his sentence, the owner of the voice appeared. Kaito widened his eyes when he saw the person. That person also widened his eyes when he saw the scene before him. Rio, on the other hand, was glad to see him.

"ANI!" Rio shouted happily.

Kaito looked at Ryouga in disbelief. Then he looked down at Rio. "Ani? Kamishiro Ryouga is your brother?"

Ryouga was just as surprised as Kaito was. "Kaito...What are you doing with my twin sister?"

Rio widened her eyes at the conversation. Kaito and ani know each other? "No way..."

To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry guys. I just HAD to end it like they do in the dramas and stuff! Yeah, I know. They're out of character, but their sanities had to be sacrified for the purpose of my story!...Yeah, ignore me. Well, so I decided to continue this to see where it would take me. Yeah... Hey readers, if there's any left, I want to have a regular updating schedule for my other story "Barian's Switch", but I do not know a proper schedule. If any of you have suggestions, please notify me. I need one badly! And about my others, I got them covered! And it's a surprise...Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
